


【GaloLio】38.8℃／Get Well Soon

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [13]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Love Stories, M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ Lio加入烈焰救火隊(Burning Rescue) 後的時間線。－加洛側頭去看里歐：「今天開機車回來的時候，我一直在想，沒有里歐坐在身後，連背脊都覺得寂寞了。」夜色下少年的輪廓朦朧，卻真實地在他身旁。「這樣啊……」少年沉穩的聲音裡是笑意和真誠，「我也是，你不在的時候，會覺得寂寞。」加洛放心地笑出聲，他將兩人的距離稍微分開一些，然後俯身含住了里歐的嘴唇。
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Lio Fotia, Galolio - Relationship
Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589377
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【GaloLio】38.8℃／Get Well Soon

「早安啊，里……歐？」

加洛側過身對著少年打招呼，看到對方無精打采聳拉著的肩膀時，問候的聲音變得遲疑。

雖然天氣開始轉涼後里歐不時會小小地懶床，但醒來後總會很快就收拾得清爽乾淨，很少會有面前這樣洗漱過後仍是頭髮蓬亂，睡衣上居然還沾著牙膏掉落痕跡的模樣。

「嗚嗯……早安，加洛。」少年的臉頰是不自然的緋紅，反應比平常滯後了近半分鐘。

「里歐，過來。」青年朝他招手，後者卻只是呆呆地站在原地。

他於是關上電磁爐，大步走到少年面前彎下腰，拂起他的劉海，自己的額頭貼了上去並迅速判斷：「很燙啊。」

他讓里歐坐在廚房的餐桌旁，在小書房的醫藥箱裡找出探熱針幫對方測了下體溫。

——38.8℃ 。

「你這傢伙……果然發燒了，而且還是高燒。」加洛皺起眉頭，從醫藥箱裡翻出治療發熱的藥品，仔細讀著上邊的服藥說明。

「……唉？」里歐這才如夢初醒一樣地睜大眼睛，但也只維持了片刻眼皮便因倦怠再次垂下。他確實從早上醒來就感覺昏沈沈的，四肢乏力，但沒有想太多，只把這當成前一天工作身體太過疲勞的後續反應。

里歐當然對自己的瘦小體格和骨架有充分自覺，但在烈焰救火隊擔任器械維護和不定期的火事現場出勤，他的身體有得到充分活動，加上週末偶爾會跟加洛一起外出鍛鍊——即便跟「強壯健碩」這樣的詞搭不上邊——這一年多來他一直頗為健康，除去冬季會有些畏寒以外，幾乎沒生過病。

而在仍是燃燒者時，因為身體對溫度有極高的耐受度，就更與發熱症狀沒有多少關聯了。那讓燃燒者遭受世間惡意和冷眼的火焰，像天然的疾病屏障一般保護著他們。

原來這種沉重無力和暈乎乎地想嘔吐的感覺就是發燒啊……上一次發燒大概是多少年前的什麼狀況呢，里歐已經想不起來了。

少年把頭靠在座椅背上任由思緒漂移的時候，加洛已經配好退燒藥，並跟總部聯繫完畢：「已經幫你向雷米請好假了，我也會遲些再到總部。」平常看著大而化之有點亂來的青年，事實上有著很好的消防員職業素養和行動效率。

里歐本想朝他露出感謝的微笑，卻只生硬地扯了扯嘴角。

加洛大聲嘆了口氣，捋了捋頭髮，在里歐身前蹲下：「回房間吧，早餐也在床上吃。」

「抱歉……麻煩你了。」少年像是又清醒過來一樣眨了幾下眼，神色愧疚。

「人都會生病的，很正常！有什麼好抱歉的。」加洛笑嘻嘻地抬手揉了揉少年鼓鼓的頭髮，接著雙臂往前一伸，直接將里歐整個身軀打橫抱起來，朝房間的方向移動。

青年是真的認為生病既沒什麼可抱歉也不麻煩，他本就樂於照顧和幫助別人，而面前這個顯然不是什麼別人，是里歐——那他就更是責無旁貸了。

將身體綿軟的少年在床上安頓好後，加洛從書房搬來折疊的小方桌，放到床上展開，然後從廚房端來今早煮的牛奶細燕麥粥擺上。

「生病了更要吃飽。」他的語氣不容拒絕，說著直接搬過凳子在床邊坐下。

「……好。」少年小聲地回答，食物的霧氣蒸騰在他的臉頰和頭髮附近，像蒙上了一層柔軟的可愛。

里歐接過加洛遞來的湯勺，在對方的注視下將裡面的蛋白攪拌得更均勻，連同燕麥粥一同送進嘴裡，吃掉大半之後服了退燒藥，接著把剩下的部分也吃完。

加洛對此很滿意，將餐具回收到廚房，再回來時遞來小半杯水和小藥片，說：「來，這是锌片，吃了可以縮短病症持續的時間。」少年點點頭照做了。

雖然腦袋仍是昏沉沉，但吃完早餐之後他整個身體暖呼呼的，已經沒了之前那種疑似嘔吐感了。

加洛伸手摸了摸里歐的脖頸，出了不少汗，便找出乾淨的睡衣幫少年換上。因為里歐全程配合的關係，幫對方換睡衣的過程並不複雜，倒是因為青年的手掌粗大，在繫鈕扣的過程中多少顯得有點笨拙，反倒換來病患本人若有若無的輕笑聲。

將里歐的睡衣拿到洗手間丟進洗衣機時，加洛突然想起同樣重要的事，藍色腦袋從洗手間探了出來：「對了！退燒之後記得要打一針流感疫苗。里歐的疫苗記錄還差了幾項吧。」

里歐整個身體和半張臉已經埋進前兩天曬得軟乎乎的被窩和枕頭裡，閉著眼睛乖巧地點頭，事實上也不清楚對方有沒有看見。

耳邊傳來了洗衣機轉動的聲響，然後是廚房裡沖刷器皿的聲音。

……再然後是穩重的腳步聲和熟悉的氣息。

「體溫已經降下來了，我之後拜託艾娜過來。」少年已經辨認不出過去了多長時間，模模糊糊地能感覺到那人用溫暖的手摸了摸他的額頭，指節粗糙的手指撩起他耳旁的頭髮，並在他耳側留下了一個親吻，說：「那我出門了，你好好睡一覺。」

他本想無論如何也該回答一聲「好」或者「路上小心」，但連嘴唇也沒張合，沉沉地又睡著了。

—

再次能清晰辨認出的聲響，是鑰匙開門時金屬與木板的碰撞聲。

里歐緩緩地睜開眼睛，稍微仰頭，窗外的天空已經掛上了屬於黃昏的橘色。他驚訝地眨了好幾下眼，完全沒想到自己竟然昏睡了這麼久。

但也得益於此，他感覺整個身體輕鬆不少，腦袋也不覺得沉了。他慢吞吞地坐起身，下床，手腳還有些倦怠，但已經能夠走動。

「下午好，里歐。感覺還好嗎？」艾娜推門進來，驚喜地望著已經起身的少年。

「……嗯。」

看著少年仍有些迷糊的神情，少女朝他晃了晃手上的鑰匙：「我用加洛給的備用鑰匙進來的。」

里歐點點頭，才想起加洛早上出門前似乎提過艾娜會來，思緒慢慢清晰起來。

艾娜拿著探熱針過來幫里歐測體溫，看了眼數字，滿意地點點頭：「已經退燒了，也能正常活動了。」

她於是拉著少年慢慢走到廚房的餐桌前坐下，然後轉身從放在料理台的大紙袋裡翻出一盒焦糖雞蛋布丁遞過來，笑瞇瞇地說：「剛才在路上買的，季節限定的口味哦。」

里歐微笑著接了過來，問：「艾娜不吃嗎？」

「我最近在減脂，喝茶就好，」少女抬起手臂，朝少年展示最近鍛煉得頗有成效的肱二頭肌，「剩下兩個布丁和水果我放冰箱，你什麼時候想吃再拿出來。」她邊說著打開冰箱門，熟練地將食物分類並開始整理。

里歐想了想，站起身從上方櫥櫃找出茶壺和之前雷米副隊長送的茶葉。

艾娜的聲音隔著冰箱門傳來：「這個冰箱是最近買的嗎？比之前那個容量大好多。」

「因為加洛說之前那個裝不下太多東西。」

「啊，那傢伙現在很看重營養配比，新鮮食物的種類很豐富呢。再說——他的食量確實跟猩猩一樣。」少女關上冰箱門，拍了拍手，朝少年咧嘴一笑，「搞定！」

里歐朝她感激地點點頭。

熱水慢慢填充了玻璃茶壺，蜷著的茶葉舒展開來，紅茶的芳香瀰漫在空氣裡。

艾娜接過少年遞來的茶杯，啜了一小口，說：「餐具也比之前多了。很久之前跟瓦里斯來的時候，這裡連像樣的茶壺和茶杯都沒有。」

里歐稍稍一愣。

「怎麼說呢，變得很有家的氣息，」少女朝他莞爾一笑，「太好了。」

「……嗯。」里歐看著細小的茶葉在透明的玻璃器皿裡緩緩地沉澱，茶水顯出澄清的色澤，抿起嘴唇微微笑了。

兩人之後又聊了些總部今天的出勤狀況，在天黑前艾娜就道別回家了。

再折回房間時，里歐的智能手機上赫然是加洛發來的訊息，囑咐他是時候減量服藥，餓的話可以吃掉冰箱裡的奶油焗馬鈴薯。

少年想了想，選擇吃掉艾娜帶來的雞蛋布丁。

美味的甜品給已經恢復正常的味覺帶來了小小的歡愉，在吃下的藥開始生效前里歐重新縮回被窩，眼睛睜得圓圓的盯著天花板發呆。

平常出入總是與加洛.提莫斯為伴，在救火隊總部有第三大隊的隊友們共處，和加洛出勤錯開的日子則盡量用來與坎羅、梅斯和過去的燃燒者同伴相聚——同一片天空下不同的人群與場合，卻都充滿人與人的溫情和熱鬧。

上一次這樣徹底安靜地、腦海一片茫然以至於無所事事地獨處，大概已經是近兩年前還在司法審判期的事情了吧。

作為原燃燒者首領需要承擔的責任，沒有因為「帕納索斯計劃」的終結而有所改變，而在戰鬥結束後主動承擔了這些責任的里歐.弗提亞，在等待司法裁決期間有很長一段時間便是形單影只地困在只有門沒有窗的封閉空間裡。

與所有認識的面孔徹底隔離，白熾燈的開與關擾亂了他對時間的判斷，失去普羅米亞的落差感從他的指尖攀爬蔓延到腳跟，胸腔像被挖空了一樣空蕩蕩，腦海被讓人厭惡的淡黃色火焰吞沒，最後變得一片白茫茫。

……

里歐感覺眼眶一陣脹痛，他下意識將腦袋又往被窩裡缩了些，握住手機將加洛發來的訊息又讀了一遍，才發現青年細心的囑咐下還有一行字：「等我回家J！」附上了能瞬間聯想到對方本人的笑臉表情。

加洛.提莫斯——

少年在心裡把青年的名字默默念了一遍，重新閉上眼睛，決定什麼都不再思考。

掛在窗邊的風鈴晃動著發出清脆的聲響——那是他們一起逛跳蚤市場時加洛買給他的禮物，他一直非常喜歡——那鈴聲將他輕輕地推進了夢鄉。

—

他很清楚這是一場夢境。

他仍然穿著那身用皮革和金屬束縛著身軀的全黑皮衣，他的火焰幻化成馳騁天際的機車底特律，他和他的火焰凌駕於中央公園的上方，俯視著下方的樹木花草與人群。

下一個瞬間他身下的火焰支離破碎，烏黑的底特律在空氣中淡化，失重的他從空中跌下，身體碰觸到的卻是柔軟的草坪，頭頂上方是綠的樹葉彩色的天，金燦燦的光芒包圍了他的身體也包圍了他的視線。

從遠及近的是加洛.提莫斯那堅定又充滿力量的嗓音，呼喊著他的名字：「歡迎回來，里歐！」

他轉了轉頭，對上青年帶著些許焦慮和更多欣喜的臉龐，那樣真誠地迎接他的歸來。

那是……將他從死亡邊緣牽引回來的光。

「加洛……是加洛嗎。」

他心想這樣的夢境裡，無論作出什麼舉動都是徒勞，但仍試圖抬手去碰對方的臉——顫抖著的指尖，清楚地碰觸到了對方溫熱的肌膚。

……？

里歐迅速地睜開雙眼，他這下是真的徹底醒來了。

夜幕已深，屋裡因為沒有開燈一片黑濛濛，而自己的手掌確確實實地落在趴在床邊睡著的加洛臉上。

少年眨了眨眼，明白自己又睡了很長很沉的一覺，連加洛是什麼時候回來的也不知道。他在被窩裡稍稍轉身，手指在青年睡得毫無警惕的臉頰上輕輕地點著。

「嗯哦……哦哦，」加洛含糊地努了努嘴巴，接著睜開了惺忪的睡眼，「里歐……你醒了。」

里歐慢慢坐起身的時候，加洛也順勢伸了個懶腰，隨手打開床頭的小夜燈，問：「感覺好些了嗎？」

少年微笑著點頭：「已經沒事了。」

青年一躍而起坐上床邊，幫他粗略計時測了下心跳，手掌探了探少年的臉頰和脖頸溫度，才安心起來。

里歐在加洛的手掌旁蹭了蹭，說：「我做了個夢。」

「哦，不會是噩夢吧？」

里歐的眼裡閃過一絲複雜神色，但仍然搖了搖頭：「夢裡的最後……你笑著對我說『歡迎回來』。」

「哈哈，這不是每天發生的事情嗎。」青年認真地摸了摸下巴。

「不一樣哦……夢裡有彩色的天空，陽光非常非常明亮，像普羅米亞的顏色。」少年的手臂朝窗戶的方向延展，在朦朧的燈光下他的身姿優美而柔軟。

加洛就那樣默默地注視著少年，倒是里歐突然回過神來：「啊，抱歉……加洛應該很困了吧？」他的語氣裡帶著少許愧疚，「因為是很特別的夢境，所以也想讓你知道。」那雙熒紫色的眼睛在小夜燈的折射下，一閃一閃的像螢火蟲的光。

加洛感覺心裡一陣蕩漾，他把少年纖細的身軀抱進懷裡：「里歐可以更任性一些的。你願意跟我分享這些，我很高興哦。」

他曾經與懷裡這少年素不相識，曾經粗暴地武鬥對峙，見證過對方用普羅米亞給予的絢爛火焰變化出武器，全能一般的力量將人類製造的機甲敲落，他曾用冰凍槍鎖上這單薄的身軀和臂膀，曾拉著失去理性地以火焰之龍形態摧毀世界的少年跌落冰湖——

加洛覺得在過去一定有過那樣的時刻，里歐孤獨地站在荒蕪的山崖盡頭，平靜的眼神遮蔽了哀傷，火焰是他的力量也是唯一的路。逃跑、抗爭、建立家園與孤身衝向高塔……一切的一切，又何嘗不是因為無路可走呢。

而如今他懷裡的少年已是無罪之身，即便承擔著和他一樣繁忙、高風險且責任重大的消防員工作，卻不再需要逃跑，不再需要時時警惕，不再需要被那充滿威力卻無比沉重的火焰束縛了。

里歐已經能好好地入睡，好好地吃飯，會犯迷糊，會夢見溫暖的場景了。

加洛將臉埋在少年比往常更蓬亂的頭髮間，安心地閉上眼睛：「晚上回來的時候下了小雨。」

「嗯。」

「等週末天晴，我們到公園去吧？雖然沒有彩色的天空。」加洛說著笑了出聲，里歐在他懷裡點頭，頭髮蹭得他下巴癢癢的。

「啊——還要記得預約打流感疫苗。」青年認真地補充。

「還在說這個……」

「這可是事關健康的大事。」

「……好。」里歐微笑著在他懷裡輕輕回答。

兩人就保持這樣的姿勢又說了會話，然後本就食慾旺盛的青年和已經恢復食慾的少年，終於還是很不健康地選擇在深夜將冰箱裡的奶油焗馬鈴薯加熱吃掉，餐後甜點自然是艾娜來探病時送的焦糖布丁。

認真洗漱過後他們回到房間，一人一側在床鋪上躺下。加洛抬手關上小夜燈之後，里歐一如往常那樣靠了過來，腦袋無意識地蹭著他的下巴，頭髮柔軟得像小動物的絨毛。

青年突然覺得一陣莫名的滿足：「太好了，里歐已經恢復健康。」

「嗯……因為有加洛的細心照顧啊，」少年的語氣認真，「謝謝。」

加洛側頭去看里歐：「今天開機車回來的時候，我一直在想，沒有里歐坐在身後，連背脊都覺得寂寞了。」夜色下少年的輪廓朦朧，卻真實地在他身旁。

「這樣啊……」少年沉穩的聲音裡是笑意和真誠，「我也是，你不在的時候，會覺得寂寞。」

加洛放心地笑出聲，他將兩人的距離稍微分開一些，然後俯身含住了里歐的嘴唇。

唇舌的溫度與曾經溫柔保護他的火焰一樣，溫熱不滅。

― Fin ―

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 事實上很會照顧人的加洛，和已經能很好地生活著的里歐，情感相依的兩人。另外我對里歐跟艾娜之間的友情有偏愛（笑）。
> 
> 2\. 關聯前作：  
> >> [【GaloLio】歸途／Long Way Home ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691864)（普羅米亞事件結束的一年裡，Galo與Lio維持著法定的監護與被監護關係，同居並且日益親密的故事）
> 
> >> [【GaloLio】《光與浮塵／Light Me Up》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061311)（本篇後一年，Lio剛加入烈焰救火隊的故事。）


End file.
